


Gamer Girl

by ThreeHats



Category: Fruits Basket, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure and Rey find themselves fighting for their lives... in a Mario tournament. All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer Girl

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Rey, Shigure Sohma   
**Location:** Paris   
**Scenario:** Trying to get the high score in Mario Bros.

Paris, the city of lights and love, was the backdrop for the world Mario Bros championships, and Rey was determined to win. As she stretched her fingers and looked around, she noticed a familiar figure in the distance. 

“He’s here?” 

“REY!” Shigure Sohma said as he moved toward his old friend. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Rey smiled and started to lean forward to hug him, but stopped abruptly and looked around. “Sorry, almost forgot.”

Shigure ran a hand through his dark hair and chuckled. “Well, you know I am always open to a hug from a pretty girl, but I don’t think the others around here will know what to do if I turn into a dog.”

Rey adjusted her belt and ran her hand self-consciously over her hair. She could feel a blush creeping up her face, and it made her grunt in self-disapproval. “Stop being such a flirt,” she snapped at him.

“Flirt? Whatever could you mean?” Shigure said as with a raised eyebrow. “Besides,” he added, “this is Paris. People come from all over the world to find romance.”

Rey’s expression grew fierce as she looked around at her competition. “You may be here for romance…”

It was obvious Shigure wasn’t truly listening as he looked around and said, “Pretty girls, pretty girls,” in a sing-song manner.

“Hey,” Rey said as she waved her hand in front of his face. “I am serious. This competition is my ticket off this crazy planet.”

Shigure looked at her a moment and let out a resigned sigh. “Okay, I get it. I can be serious.” He looked around, and saw one of the judges coming their way. “Heads up, I think they are assigning stations now.”

A small man with a balding head wobbled in their direction. “Why hello. You are Rey, number 67 and Shigure, number 106, correct?” He asked the question though the tags on their chests clearly said so. 

“Yes, sir,” Rey said as she shot to attention. 

“Well, yes, I see you are ready. Miss Rey, you will be at this station, and Mr. Sohma will be here,” he pointed to two gaming stations and handed them each a controller. “Remember, you aren’t to start until the buzzer rings, and the goal is to get the highest score.”

“I understand,” Rey said calmly. 

“You are welcome to take breaks as necessary, but remember the longer you stay away from the game, the lower your score will likely be.”

“Okay, we got it,” Shigure said smoothly as he settled into his hair and got comfortable. “How long till the buzzer rings?”

The balding man frowned just as the buzzer blasted through the large open room. “NOW!” he yelled, making both Rey and Shigure jump. “I mean,” he coughed lightly, “now.”

Shigure looked over to see Rey had already started the game. Her expression was all fierce seriousness as she ran her hands over the controller with expert precision. Mario bolted across the screen from the left and hit every block, turtle and tube plant he came across. Shigure realized he had been watching her play rather than playing his own game, so he turned and started. 

The competition played on, with beeps, bloops, and sounds of glomped baddies until the 5 minute warning bell rang. A pleasant female voice could be heard over the pa system. “Attention competitors. You have 5 minutes to complete your game. Remember, the highest score wins!”

Shigure looked over at Rey, and she still had the same serious look on her face. “She wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to win…” He looked at her score and saw it was close to the girl’s next to him, so he decided to help his friend out. He reached out and stroked the girl’s arm, and complimented her in a smooth, delicious tone. “You, my dear, are a pro. You’ll have to give me some private tips sometime.”

The other girl looked at him, hearts and stars literally filling her eyes, as she let her slight lead on Rey slip. “Sure,” she let out with a breathy sigh before she realized what was happening and jerked her arm away from him. “How could you?” she cried out as she tried to regain her composure and her position in the game. It was too late though. As the final buzzer rang, Shigure saw that Rey had the higher score.

The balding man returned to Rey’s side and smiled. “And the winner is Rey!”

Rey jumped up and cheered. “I won! I won!” She ran to Shigure’s side and lept into his arms with a strong hug. –POP—

_“Bark!”_

“What the hell is that?” the balding man said as he looked down at a large black dog that was engulfed in Rey’s arms. “Where did Shigure go?”

“Ummm, well, that’s…” Rey stammered as she looked from dog-Shigure to the competition official. 

“He turned into a DOG!” the girl on Shigure’s other side shrieked. “Not only did he distract my game, but he’s also a dog!”

The balding game official shook his head. “Well, that can’t possibly be the case. People don’t turn into animals.”

There was another loud POP and Shigure, in all of his naked human glory, sat next to Rey. “Sorry, but it would appear that sometimes people do turn into animals.” He looked at the girl next to him, the one he’d blatantly sabotaged, and gave her a wicked smirk. “I was serious about getting some personal training with you,” he added then laughed as she slid to the floor and passed out.


End file.
